A solenoid-valve manifold in which a plurality of manifold blocks, each having a valve-mounting surface for mounting a solenoid valve and a channel for supplying the solenoid valve with a pressure fluid, are connected together, and in which the manifold blocks each have the solenoid valve mounted thereon, is already well known. Such a solenoid-valve manifold has a feeding mechanism for supplying the solenoid valves with electrical power.
In general, in the conventional feeding mechanism, a manifold-block connecting body has a terminal block attached to a connecting end thereof, and a multipolar connector for connecting to an external power source is fixed to the terminal block, and then the multipolar connector and each solenoid valve are directly connected using a lead wire or are connected via a relay connector.
In the conventional feeding mechanism, however, since the multipolar connector is located at one end of the solenoid-valve manifold, a number of lead wires must be led out from the multipolar connector in one direction. Consequently, in the case where a number of solenoid valves are connected together, the number of lead wires also increases, as a result, a wiring operation is complicated such that not only are the lead wires intertwined but also long lead wires are required for connecting to a solenoid valve separated from the connector. Moreover, changing the connection or the like in the case of increasing or decreasing the number of solenoid valves or rearranging them is extremely troublesome.